


When you go in a strangers house- a request

by ZC1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curious Castiel, F/M, Raped 3x, Verbal Abuse, Virgin Reader, all three men have been drinking, modest dresser, selling bibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: I have a request that I really want you to write. Can you please do a story where the reader is a 13 year old girl that sells bible and knocked on the bunkers door and Dean, Sam, and Cass were drunk and let her in and they have a religious talk until Dean started to grab her arm and all the three of them raped her? She's a virgin, the type that really didn't have any experience, never have been kissed or anything, didn't cuss and she was a very bright person who's always smiling. she wears clothes that covers her figure and her knees, in other words she didn't show off her body. She keeps telling them to stop and cried her eyes out and they were really rough and I don't want a D.P and not ass fuck. They just take their turns on her. I want them to tease her, not in foreplay tease. They "tease" her as in verbally manipulating her like, saying how much she likes it while in reality she didn't. She also pleaded Sam and Cass for help because they look nice (obviously) but they too raped her. Thank you. I hope you'll write this





	When you go in a strangers house- a request

The door was kind of sunken in which was weird for the other houses around the neighborhood. All you had was your bike and a back pack and you set with a mission to make $3 a bible.

You dressed for success with a skirt sitting just under your knees. A white button down blouse with sleeves that cut off right under your elbows. You even had a black head band in your hair keeping it out of your bright smiling face. You knocked on the large metal door not expecting much from the run down looking building. A few moments passed with no sound behind the door. You were about to leave when it opened and a very tall man answered the door. He had dark brown shoulder length hair that made his hazel eyes pop. He was wearing a grey tank top with light blue jeans. A beer can in his hand made you a little nervous.

"Oh hi. I'm selling bibles sorry to interupt your afternoon. There only $3 would you like one?" 

"Sam who is it?" A deep voice called from inside the dark building. 

"A chick selling bibles." He said back taking a drink of the beer.

"Tell her to come in!" A different voice said making you feel uneasy about the house. 

"Well you coming?" The man named Sam asked moving to the side to let you inside. You bit your lip taking a deep breath before stepping through the door onto a platform. The man closed the door behind you motions for you to go down the spiral stair case to your right. You walked down making sure to keep your skirt from showing your white underwear underneath. You get to the ground floor seeing a large entry way to a living room looking area. Sam steps around you walking toward the living room.

"They are in here." He said looking at you to follow him. You gulped adjusting your backpack straps before following him in to the massive room. You see first a short looking man coming up to Sam. He had short messy black hair with bright blue eyes. His lips were a very pale pink surrounded by a 5 o'clock shadow.

"Hi your selling bibles?" He asked coming up to you with a slight stumble to the right before standing in front of you. He also had a beer can in his hand taking a drink while he looked you up and down. He wore a white button down shirt with rolled up sleeves looking very clean compared to his black slacks.

"Yes they are $3 each. With both the new and old testaments." You say setting your back pack down to get one out when you heard. 

"$3 a pop jezz. I'll just go steal one from the next motel we stay at." Another man said walking in with 5 beers in a 6 pack ring one of them in his hand. He had short cut hair on the sides with longish hair on top that was curved upward. His face had a scruff dirty blond beard that was outlined full pink lips. His dark green eyes were looking you up and down. He was wearing a red flannel completely unbuttoned showing off a tightish black t-shirt with dark jeans.

"It's probably for a good cause Dean." Sam said behind you making you jump not knowing he was there.

"What charity is this for?" Sam asked making you turn around to answer him.

"It's for our youth group in town. Just raising money for some new stuff in the building we have after school services in." You say not wanting to tell them exactly we're the church was.

"What could a bunch of teenagers need? Just read the books your selling." Dean said getting closer to you and handing the 6 pack ring to Sam. You turn to face him seeing the other man also coming up to your side. 

"Well I mean it's just nice to have money to buy new paint for the building and stuff." You explain shrugging when he just smirked at you. You gulped feeling all three men around you boxing you in.

"You want a really gooood way to make money?" Dean said slurring a bit as he looked you up and down. 

"Get a real job?" You say chuckling nervously. Dean smiled take a few steps closer to you making you back up almost running into Sam.

"Get down on your knees and I'll give you $100." He offered licking his lips as his hand reached out to you the other still holding tightly to his beer. You bump into Sam who just pushed you towards the other man. 

"Here Cas hold my beer." Dean said finally grabbing your arm. 

"I think I should go." You say his large hand taking up most of your wrist. The black haired man took the beer watching your face turn a little frightened.

"The party just started sweetheart." Dean said with a wide smile pulling you to him. You could smell the beer on his breath the closer you got. His other hand wrapped around your waist pulling you flush against his body. He then grabbed your ass through the skirt.

"Wait! What the hell do you think your doing!" You scream trying to get away from him. He just held tighter chuckling at your panic.

"Your just so sweet looking. I bet your a virgin huh baby?" Dean asked leaning down to try and kiss you. You leaned back against his arms trying to pull away from him. The hand on your arm moved to the back of your head. Then he forced your to look at him before he greedily slammed his rough lips into yours.

"MmHMHH!" You scream into his mouth letting his tounge in. Your hand pressed against his hard chest unable to push away from him only feeling his muscles. He pulled back with a deep chuckle looking at your terrified face.

"Oh was that your first kissss." He slurred squeezing your butt again harder this time. You look to your right seeing the guy named Cas just watching Dean do this to you.

"Please help me! Get him off me!" You scream loudly still trying with all your strength to push away from Dean.

"They are just as horny as I am. You just look so fuckable in this little school girl out fit." Dean almost moaned pushing his hips into your stomach.

"Please stop! I don't want this." You cry tears running down your face.

"Oh hush. Stop crying or I'm gonna shove something in that pretty mouth you really won't like." Dean threatened suddenly leaning down to grab your legs lifting them around his hips. You grabbed on to his shoulder and neck feeling like you would fall if you didn't. He turned around making you look at Sam and Cas still watching Dean do what he wanted to you. You were quickly carried to a couch being laid down while the other men walked around to watch. Your legs fell open with your skirt falling half way up your legs showing off a small part of your underwear.

"Oh look boys white panties. You are a virgin arnt you?" Dean asked lifting your skirt higher showing the other men your private area.

"Stop!" You streak trying to put your skirt in to place.

"Cas hold her arms down." Dean said grabbing your wrist to make it easier on the other man. Cas took both of your wrist in one of his hands walking around to hold them above your head. You tired to pull then away only making some of your shirt buttons come undone.

"Is that a matching white bra?" Sam asked reaching down to tear open the buttons. You whimper trying to yank your hands away again. A large hand cupped your right breast making you scream.

"Do I need to gag you little girl?" Sam threatened reaching out to rub a finger over your trembling lips.

"Don't touch me." You growl moving your head to the side until your bra was torn in half and removed from your chest. Your nipples were hard making all three men moan looking at your perky breast.

"So nice and soft." Dean said holding your right breast in his hand rolling the nipple around in his palm. Cas leaned over your face taking your other nipple into his mouth. The hot sensations on your virgin nipples made you want to almost moan unable to stop the deep pleasure.

"Your panties are getting wet. Do you like this sweetheart?" Dean said before rubbing two finger along your underwear. You yelp trying to close your legs, but his hips still forced them around him.  
Cas sucked harder making you whimper from the sensation on your breast. While Dean moved to rolling your nipple between his fingers pinching and pulling it enough to make you want to scream again.

"Please stop!" You yell kicking around Dean in frustration.

"Fine you get your wish." Dean chuckled pulling your underwear down to your knees before picking up one of your legs to place on his shoulder.

"Sammy hold this." Dean ordered giving your leg to him. He held on to your calf as Dean pulled your underwear off that leg along with your sneakers and socks. With Sam holding your left leg over the back of the couch he worked on getting your other leg out of your underwear.

"What do you think guys skirt on or off?" Dean asked lifting the fabric to see your uncovered vagina.

"Keep it on I like her with the shirt." Sam said as Cas finally released your nipple looking over your almost naked body.

"I agree she looks like a real slut with her clothes all messed up." He added licking his lips before standing up straight to see what Dean did next. You watched in horror as Dean pulls off his shirts before undoing his jeans with his legs still in between yours. He pulled down his pant slightly only enough to get his penis out.

"Damn you got me rock hard from all your screaming." Dean chuckled rubbing his hand up and down his shaft as he looked you over. Your left leg still pinned to the back of the couch by Sam. Dean lifted your right leg up to his shoulder while he leaned over you.

"Please don't do this! Please let me go!" You scream feeling his penis head rub against your clit.

"Please Sam! Cas don't let him do this! Help me!" You yell one last time as Dean moved his head down to your entrance. You squirm trying to get your legs or arms free from the evil men. He pushed his tip inside of you making you scream so loud your own ears hurt. A hand clamped over your mouth muffling the counted screams.

"Thank you Cas thought she was about to break my damn ear drum." Dean growled hitting your cervix. Tears streamed down your cheeks on to Cas's fingers.

"I've never seen a face get that read before." Sam commented looking around Cas's arm to looking into your watery eyes.

"Jesus she has to be a virgin. I have never had a pussy this fucking tight." Dean moaned pulling out a little ways making you scream louder into Cas's palm.

"When she screams she gets tighter." Dean chuckled pulling out half way to ram into your hips again. You scream as Dean's pace increases. Your walls never adjusted to his wide shaft making every slide in and out agony. Your legs spasmed trying close eventually your right leg managed to wiggle off Dean's shoulder. He caught it before it fell to the floor pinning it to his side as he pushed deeper inside of you.

"AHAMHAAA!" You scream through Cas's hand. Dean pulled out before using your legs to thrust in harder. 

"Just watch how those nice tiits bounce." Sam moaned reaching down to squeeze each breast. Dean set a harsh pace that had your whole body shaking against the couch. Sam and Cas took turned sucking and biting at your breast. Dean moaned louder going faster in and out of your walls. 

"Fuck she feel amazing." He groaned moving his hands to pull your skirt up to grab onto your hips. He pounded harder even after your hurting body went limp. All three me grabbed at your breast taking turns sucking in your nipples now. 

"Almost." Dean groaned watching Sam licking your left nipple in circular motions.

"I want her next." Cas said looking down at your fear filled eyes as Dean started to buck like a mad man against your hips. He moaned loudly rolling his hips deeper inside of you as he released his cum into your walls. He panted for a moment letting all his cum drain out of him before pulling out of you. He took your hands from Cas. Even putting a hand over your mouth again. While Sam grabbed your other leg keeping them locked together along the back of the couch.

"I've seen a position on your computer that I want to try." The blue eyes man said looking over your worn out body.

"Ok how do you want her?" Sam asked letting your legs go for a moment. Your mind told you to keep fighting, but the pain in between your legs was already unbearable.

"On her knees and hands." Cas said quickly unbuttoning his white shirt. Dean looked down at you with a smirk.

"If I let your mouth go are you going to scream again?" He asked rubbing his thumb along your cheek bone. You shake your head no tightly wanting to bite him. He lifted his hand a few inches waiting to see if you would try to lie. 

"Good girl. Do I have to drag you to the floor or will you get on your hands and knees for us?" Dean questioned.

"It hurts." You whimper not wanting to move your legs.

"It's about to hurt a lot more if I have to drag you." Dean threatened with a little growl. You sob but swing your legs off the couch in slow motions. When your knees touched the floor Dean let your hands go watching you get on all fours the skirt thankfully covering your butt for now. Your leaned on your right arm covering your some of your chest with your left. 

" I wouldn't stay on one hand that if I were you." Sam warned just as your skirt was lifted behind you showing Cas your round butt cheeks. He grabbed them with both hands spreading the lightly.

"I love this ass." Cas moaned in a deep gravely voice.

"Your hurting me." You whimper as tears fell to the floor. He entered you with out warning making you wince in pain thankful he wasn't as wide as Dean, but he as longer ramming his head into your cervix instantly. 

"Ohh wow." Cas whispered pulling it to buck harder making your arm bend your head hitting the floor. You wince as Cas keeps going the angle letting him slide deeper than before.

"Ahhh your to deep." You cry out your hands clawing at the floor. You try to move away but Cas grabbed your hips pulling you back on his cock. 

"Where do you think your going?" He asked slapping your ass harshly. You scream pushing your self back up on your hands to stop the deep angle of his thrusts. 

"Oh Cas look at how red her nice ass gets!" Dean pointed out right as Cas slapped you again harder. You scream louder until a hand was again clamped over your mouth.

"Now I know Dean has asked you a few times to shut the fuck up." Sam growled grabbed a first full of your hair making the head band fall to the floor. He yanked your head back his hand still on your mouth. He angled your head to stare at him while Cas fucked you harder from beind.

"I bet you love this don't you?" Sam asked tugging as you shrieked into his hand.

"You like getting fucked by two guys in a row. Your such a dirty little skank." He insulted his face getting close to your screaming mouth. He moved his hand letting your high pitched scream fill the room. Then his lips were on yours his tongue slide in between your lips.

"Fuck that's hot." Cas groaned behind you fucking you deeper watching Sam manipulate your head. You felt him starting to fuck you as fast as Dean was just before him came. Sam kissed you deeper Cas's thrusts making your lips slam together. When Sam pulled away your lips felt swollen and big making him grin widely.

"The things I'm going to do to you." He whispered low enough for you only to hear. Cas was bucking wildly making your fingersdig into the floor in pain. You refused to scream any more no matter how much it hurt. Until he pushed with a loud deep moan so hard you fell on your face again. 

"Oh god. That was wow." Cas panted behind you bucking a few more times before pulling out of your swollen slippery pussy. 

"No more please." You beg as your whole body falls to the floor. Sam chuckled walking around behind you. Your skirt was laying on your back showing off your still red ass cheeks and just a hint of your leaking hole. 

"Just stay like that." Sam said his belt buckle clinking making you start to cry again. You laid there sobbing to yourself as the men watched you no one saying anything until Sam grabbed your ankle. He pulled you until you were straightend out on the floor. He then climbed on top of your thighs sitting just below your butt. 

"Don't do this." You plead with your hands on either side of your head. His right hand grabbed your wrist moving it closer to your shoulder before his head parted your butt cheeks. You try to push him off you weakly, but with all the lube he slid into your hole easily. 

"Ahhh no!" You yell realizing he is bigger than both men in width and length. His left hand grabbed your other wrist putting it in the same place next to your shoulder.

"I like to choke my women and if you keep screaming you now know what's coming." He threatened sliding all the way inside of you making you almost scream from the agony.

"Stooop." You sob lightly as Sam pulled out half way to thrusting back in. His right hand moved so fast you barly saw it surround the front of your throat cutting off your oxygen.

"I'm gonna make you cum little bitch." Sam moaned in your ear pushing deeper into a weird pleasurable angle. You gulped your hand going to his hand lightly choking you. He slowly pulled back going back over the spot. You tensed not wanting the pleasure that pulsed through your clit.

"I know you fucking love this" He cooed in your ear going faster as your walls started to clamp around him.

"Feel my body moving on top of yours. My massive cock in your tight little cunt." Sam hissed adding more pressure around your throat still rubbing the spot faster.

"Ahh!" You moan your free hand digging into his arm trying to get away. He went faster adding a little more pressure on your throat.

"You feel so snug on my dick. To bad I wasn't the one to pop your cherry." Sam chuckled his hips slamming into your butt with each intense thrust.

"Stop." You wheezed the weird pleasure increasing rapidly deep in your core. The chocking actually dulling the pain to make the pleasure incredible.

"But your so close." He moaned softening his thurst to rub his head over the spot every time he moved. The feeling to much you cried out in a weird moan until Sam choked you harder almost making you black out. Your orgasm skyrocketed your whole body tingling from the deep pleaser.

"Oh baby there we go." He moaned going back to deep hard thrusts like before. He removed his hand letting you gasp for air. He put his hand next to your head keeping his torso high above you to spread you wider.

"Fuck that felt so good." Sam whispered his penis starting to pulse inside of you. Almost getting to big for him to move. He pulled out immediately some of his cum shooting onto your butt and legs. You laid unmoving in the cold ground Sam still sitting on top of your legs as he fixed his pants.

"I think we should keep her." Sam said getting to his feet. Slapping your ass one last time before he put your skirt over your lower half.

"Can we do that?" Cas asked burping before crushing another beer he had been drinking during the show.

"Sure people go missing all the time. I'all go make sure she doesn't have a car or anything." Dean said already getting up from the couch to go upstairs.

"Let's call her," Sam said walking around to squat looking you in the eyes were you still laid broken. 

"Our little bitch." He finished with a grin leaning over to pat your head like a dog. You just closed your eyes crying silently on the floor.


End file.
